Timing is of the essence
by Pyroterra
Summary: What if Naruto only failed the genin exam two times. What if Mizuki tricked Naruto a year earler. Who would his team be. NaruHina slight OOC. NOTE: Going through reconstruction.


Hi my name is Pyroterra, this is my fan fiction of the anime/manga of Naruto, obviously. This is the remade version of _Timing is of the essence, _also note that if you've read this before I have fixed the title's spelling. Yes I know I'm an idiot when it comes to spelling, that's why I am currently redoing the whole story, including new chapters in between, on my home computer that thankfully has a fully working Microsoft word.

So, I'm sorry for the long wait for my four fans (I checked) here is the remade Chapter One of _Timing is of the essence._

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**Inner being**

* * *

_Eleven years ago the village of Konohagakaru no Sato was attacked by a massive blood red nine tailed fox. The fox was so powerful that with one swipe of its massive tails could cause tsunamis and level mountains. When the fox neared the massive walls of the village, its citizens had looked upon the mighty ninja clans for protection. For hours the ninjas had tried to fought off the beast, but to no avail. After many had fallen the Yondiame Hokage, the leader of the village and strongest of all the ninja, had stepped in to fight. He had arrived on a toad the size of a mountain. Unfortunately he too could not stop the beast, so he sealed its sprit in side of a newborn child. As he finished the sealing he revealed the cost of the jutsu to his predecessor, the Sandiame Hokage. The Yondiame said that to seal something that massive he had to give his life; he had also said that he wished for the child to be known as a hero. As his life left his body he handed the child over, he also said that the boy was to have his mother's name to protect him. So on that day the life of the greatest ninja , Minato Namikaze, Konoha had ever seen had ended, but that same day is also known as the birth of Naruto Uzumaki._

* * *

**Konoha Ninja Academy - Eleven Years Later**

"And so that is the basics of how to handle a kunai, any questions?" A man standing in the front of a classroom had asked the students in front of him. The teacher, a chunin by the name of Iuka, was going over some key points for the upcoming genin exam. The exam is what allows the students to become fully fledged ninja of the village. But he was not worried for most of his class, only the one sleeping in front of him had him troubled.

"NARUTO, WAKE UP!" yelled Iruka to the blonde whose snoring had finally gotten to him.

The boy had jumped at the sudden noise and ended up falling backwards out of his seat.

"Naruto if you do not pay attention you might not be able to complete the exam." He spoke as Naruto got back into his seat.

"Yeah right, I've taken this test already, so I know all the answers." Naruto mumbled showing that he had failed the test once before.

"Is that right, then tell me, what is the best action to do when cornered by an enemy?" Iruka asked while looking smug.

"Well I would use a smoke bomb and get away," Naruto answered while getting a pissed off look for Iruka, "But But I should not be able to be cornered since I would most likely be on a team."

Iruka just stared; Naruto had gotten the right answer. "…well, it seems you have actually been paying attention, good job Naruto." The boy grinned at the praise. "Now can you please just stay awake till the end of class."

"Fine." Naruto answered. It was only a couple of minutes into Iruka's review when Naruto's mind started to wander. He first started to think of what type of Ramen he would have later on but gave up the thought when he remembered it was still to early for lunch. So he started to look around the class, the first thing he noticed was a student with auburn hair that seemed to reach his waist. He was also wearing a light grey shirt that was a cross between a tee shirt and jacket, he also wore a pair of black shorts with his left leg and arm bandaged . Going back into his memory, Naruto found that he was Neji Hyuuga, best in the class, But also known to Naruto as the class prick.

Naruto decide to move on to the next interesting person in the class. It was a girl with Dark brown hair that came a little past her shoulders, she was wearing a light blue camouflage vest with a fish net tee underneath. She was also wearing a pair of black pants that had a kunai holster on her right leg. She had noticed him looking at her and just gave a small smile. Looking at her face he noticed that she had a pair of blue eyes that seemed to shine. Her name was Jamie Kono, one of the kunoichi that didn't chase after the Uchiha heir, Sasuke, who Naruto might add is in the same position of prick-dom as Neji.

Next on Naruto's sight was another kunoichi, but this one had brown hair tied up into two equal sized buns. He only knew her as Tenten; she always seemed to wear traditional style clothing, mostly pink, with a pair of normal pants. Naruto knew one major thing about her, do not get her mad. The last time he got her mad she came after her entire collection of sharp and pointy weapons.

**Five months ago**

"AHHH, CAN'T YOU TAKE A JOKE!?" Naruto was running down a street in the village with a crazed, and fully cotton candy pink colored kunoichi on his ass. He had set up a prank where Iruka would be coated in paint, the only problem was Tenten got hit instead. When she wiped the paint from her eyes she saw Naruto in front of saying something about how it was supposed to be Iruka.

"Naruto, I'm going to KILL YOU!" she screamed as she chased him through the village throwing her seemingly endless supply of weapons at the boy.

Later that night some chunin found the boy hanging from a tree by his jacket and at least fifty kunai close to very tender spots on the boy.

**Back to the present**

Naruto shuddered at the memory. He then continued to look around when he found Rock Lee, one of the only people in the class that was said to mostly fail worse than him. The boy had black, messy bowl like hair that somehow shined in every light. He also had eyebrows that looked like a pair of caterpillars had taken refuge on his face. He wore a red head band across his forehead to hold back the mess. He also wore a white robe like shirt with brown shorts. Naruto kind of related himself to the guy, seeing how they were both deemed to fail. But Naruto didn't become friends with him for one reason, he had been infected with the sickness of youth as Naruto had put it, the kid could not stop shouting about his spirit of youth, he had apparently got it form some green spandex-ed freak.

Naruto then made one last sweep of the classroom when he noticed a kid asleep on the floor under his desk, the only reason Iruka hadn't caught him was that there was an exact replica sitting in his designated seat.

"Now Ryan would you please tell us the way that chakra is formed?" Naruto had tuned back into what Iruka was saying when he hared the man ask the boy, now apparent to Naruto was a bunshin, a question.

"Ryan, Ryan are you listening?" Iruka was getting annoyed that one of his students wasn't listening to him. He soon marched up to the boy and attempted to grab his shoulder, except when his hand connected to him it went straight through. At that point the chunin had realized what had happened.

Iruka, surprising Naruto by not yelling, simply picked up the sleeping boy, tied him up, and threw him in a corner and continued from where he left off.

Naruto took noticed of how the kid looked, he was going to ask him how he got the bunshin down so easily. Ryan Unton had blonde, baggy green pants, a light gray jacket with the kanji for kitsune on the back, and a small kendo sword on his hip.

* * *

**Lunch**

As the students filled out of the academy for lunch Naruto kept an eye out for his target. Naruto was so engrossed with his search for Ryan that he didn't notice the person behind the tree he had just sat down at. It took Naruto five minuets to realize he wasn't alone.

"Who's there?!" The blonde asked jumping to his feet and startling his observer.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sor-ry f-for st-startling y-you." Said a girl as she step out from behind the tree. The girl had dark purple hair, a cream colored hoodie, and blue shorts. The thing about her that caught his attention was her eyes, they were a pale lavender but they had no pupils.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, but I wasn't expecting anyone to be here. My name's Naruto Uzumaki."

"I-It's O-O-k, m-my n-na-me is H-Hinata H-Hyuuga."

End of chapter one.

* * *

Well that's the end of the revised chapter one, I know its short and seems to follow the first version but it's taken me six months just to get this much. The reason you ask? I'm an idiot, I was working on this on my schools system thinking my home system only had a trial of Microsoft word until I had found an old office program on it, and guess what I found, yep Microsoft word 2002. So when I get over having to deal with my family in the same room as me you will get to read chapter two.

Now please review, suggest, and annoy me to continue writing.


End file.
